Modern datacenters may include physical and virtual entities. Examples of physical entities may include application servers, storage servers, load balancers, network interface cards (NICs), firewalls, switches, routers, etc. Almost any of these physical entities can be virtualized as software entities, such as virtual machines (VM), virtual firewalls, virtual switches, virtual routers, virtual extensible local area networks (VXLANs), etc.
Virtual entities increase the complexities of monitoring, troubleshooting, and visualizing these dynamically configurable networks. Existing systems may only monitor and collect data for a subset of physical or virtual components within the datacenter. Existing systems also may not be able to understand these new architectures, entities, and the relationships between these entities. Thus, present system may not effectively monitor or visualize the physical and virtual entity configurations within modern datacenters.